


swim

by tendery (hyuckwei)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, art student jaehyun, art teacher taeyong, heavily implied taeten, sorry ten, taeyong is jaehyuns muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/tendery
Summary: lee taeyong was a simple man. he would wake up to a fresh new day, kiss his husband awake, drink canned coffee for energy, bid his husband farewell then drive to work where he taught art to freshmen in college for a living. he was simple, cold and quiet to others around him. but when it came to jung jaehyun, he felt his simple lifestyle wasn’t quite so simple anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: cheating, age gap between main couple (not very big, jaehyun is legal and so is taeyong, they are both consenting & legal adults in this), some explicit content, exhibitionism, this is fiction
> 
> inspired by chase atlantic’s song swim (totally recommend) this was originally supposed 2 b xiaoshin so apologies if u see my editing slip up and there’s kims/wooseoks left behind thx also ignore any plotholes lolzzz i finished this at 5 am next prt is up next week

  “What? Not even a ‘ _Good morning Ten!_ ’ or a kiss on the forehead? Nothing?” Ten muttered in frustration for the nth time this week, watching Taeyong’s cold back flex as he reached over to grab a cold, canned coffee from the fridge. He paid no mind to the fuming cat-like man at the table, angrily eating away at his cereal.

 

 It’s been like this for weeks now, Taeyong not greeting his own husband when he had woken up, these days Taeyong woke up first just to avoid seeing Ten’s face when he had woken up. He had become too cold, too spiteful to allow himself to even take a look at Ten. He would barely speak to him unless it was something important, not even when they cooked for each other. It was always quiet. They were distant. Taeyong would be minding his own business, grading papers  as Ten would angrily mutter to himself. Ten would like to believe he did something very wrong if Taeyong ignored him this long.

 

  But it wasn’t Ten’s fault at all. It was Taeyong’s and Taeyong’s fault only. Taeyong was rotten. And only because he chose to do something on his own accord. He left the house quietly, ignoring his husband’s quiet annoyed grunts. Taeyong was surprised he hadn’t made his sensitive husband cry yet, if he did; he wouldn’t be able to speak to him _ever_ again.   

 

  “ _Fuck!_ ” Taeyong hissed, clenching his fists around his desk. The pointy edges of the desk dug into his skin painfully but it felt too good mixing in with the pleasure he felt. Not even his cheek pressed against his cold, cold desk would make him feel cool. The warm fingers that dug into his bare stomach, along with the thumping heat inside his ass was enough. 

 

  “Hey come on now _teacher_ , not too loud or else someone’s gonna come in.” The teasing voice called from behind him, Taeyong could only moan back as the tall brunette snapped his hips back into Taeyong’s ass. 

 

  “Jung Jaehyun you’re going to fucking fail this quarter if you dont turn me over right now.” Taeyong growled, though he felt his cheeks heat up from his aggressive command. He just wanted to see Jaehyun’s face as he came inside of him. He knew Jaehyun liked it though. The big dope _always_ liked whatever Taeyong did. 

 

_It’s only been 3 months since he found out about Jaehyun’s crush on him anyways. He knew him too well already._

Jaehyun came. He rode it out in bliss inside of Taeyong who was panting, his legs splayed across his desk and his back aching from being pressed too hard against his desk. The younger pulled out, resting his hand against the desk as he wiped himself clean. But not before he had wiped what he called a masterpiece inside of Taeyong. Taeyong could only cringe at the feeling of feeling full from the bottom. Jaehyun liked it that way though. 

 

  Jaehyun leaned over and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s temple, the elder snarled in response,

 

  “What did I say about kissing?”

 

  “On the lips. C’mon don’t be so old fashioned it’s just a temple kiss,” Jaehyun smirked, that _goddamn_ smirk that Taeyong wanted to wipe off his _goddamn_ handsome face with his _goddamn_ dimples, “Unless temple kisses make you catch feelings.”

 

  “Whatever Jaehyun,” Taeyong sighed, stretching out from where he sat. Which was his desk that he needed to clean _fast_ before lessons started. Jaehyun could only lazily smile as he buttoned up his blazer then ruffling his hair a little, passing Taeyong his clothes.

 

  “Do I look okay?” He questioned, Taeyong’s head snapped up to look at him. Jaehyun’s eyes were bright and hopeful for Taeyong’s validation. He never understood why, since Taeyong was so simple, old, so boring, so cold to others. But towards the puppy practically wagging his tail, waiting to be praised, he felt.. different. Taeyong half-smiled at the kid, leaning over to flick him on the forehead.

 

  “You look great. Now get out so it doesn’t look suspicious. Chop chop!” Taeyong hummed, clapping his hands to hurry the younger whilst Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He grabbed one of the candies that Taeyong had placed on his desk (now resting on a cabinet for safety reasons) to show his students he wasn’t _that_ scary, popped one of the lollipops in his mouth before winking at Taeyong. He walked out, hands in his pocket cooly as if nothing ever happened.

 

  And Taeyong just dealt with it. He only had a little mess to clean, the younger took care of most messes whenever they do it somewhere. Whether it be over Taeyong’s desk, in Jaehyun’s ratty car, in the janitor’s closet when they felt risky. Jaehyun still felt a sense of responsibility over Taeyong even though there’s a 7 year difference between them. 

 

 Taeyong finished cleaning up, patting down his white dress shirt and fixing his beret he wore to have an excuse for his messy black hair. He placed his round specs back on, sighing and grabbing the sides of his face tiredly. Of course, it was tiring being unfaithful and always being on the edge of losing his job if any of the staff ever found out.

 

 Ten would laugh in his face and kick him to the curb if he ever found out his husband has been taking it up the ass from a 19 year old freshman in college for 3 months straight. 

 

  _3 months_. All starting from Taeyong’s birthday when he had made a grand mistake in helping Jaehyun after school hours.

 

—

 

  “Ah! Excuse me, Mister Lee!” One of Taeyong’s pupils called from the back of the room. The sound of a screeching chair being pushed back filled the room. Taeyong turned, he stopped writing on the whiteboard in front of him only to see one of his students approach him with a big grin. He recognized him as Jung Jaehyun, he had the highest grade in his class and his grand art pieces he turned in never failed to amaze Taeyong each time. 

 

 He could tell how much effort Jaehyun put into the class and he appreciated it a lot, since most students he taught were there to just get the course over with. You could say Jaehyun was practically a teacher’s pet. But only towards Taeyong. Jaehyun  _did_ have a reputation with his co-workers on being a slacker, lazy and never paying attention in class. Getting into fights with his teachers at times because of his grades. Taeyong was surprised the kid wasn’t kicked out of the school at this point but on the other hand grateful there’s at least one kid left who cared about art. 

 

  “Yes Mister Jung?” Taeyong kindly smiled up at his best student, it was a rare smile but he was only happy because it was his birthday and his husband would be cooking his favorite meal later this evening. He was positive all morning, again, a rare look his students or co-workers ever saw. But the positivity didn’t stop him from noticing the faint blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks when he had smiled up at him. He chose to ignore it. 

 

  “I was hoping if you could help me touch up my Prisma Color entry for the school’s art gallery event coming up? I’m going to be busy all week and this is the only free time I have to do this. I need a professional’s help if I want to get in,” Jaehyun said in a hopeful tone, knowing it was after class hours and Taeyong had to head home soon. But Taeyong just nodded,

 

  “Of course, Mister Jung, only for my best student.” Taeyong chuckled, patting Jaehyun’s head lightly before heading over to Jaehyun’s assigned seat in the back near the sink surrounded by cups filled with various brushes. Some clean some dirty, Taeyong would have to clean the dirty ones later, sometimes cursing some of his students for still acting like 3rd graders not cleaning up after themselves. Plus the paint dried out into the bristles of the brushes, it was a pain in the ass to clean.

 

  “Alright, here, you just need to make the shadows harsher here,” Taeyong pointed out, his finger lightly touching the under eye of whomever Jaehyun was drawing. He took one of the pencils from Jaehyun’s tray of prisma colors and pressed the pencil against the material. His tongue poked out from the side of his lips as they usually did whenever he worked on any form of art. Which meant he was pretty focused.

 

  Taeyong couldn’t really tell what the boy was drawing. Jaehyun covered up some of the canvas but from how he had described it he had to help him with the shadows and lighting to make it look more realistic. 

 

  He tried to grab another pencil from the box but was surprised to feel Jaehyun’s hand already there. Taeyong felt electricity running through his hand when he had touched his student’s own. He quickly pulled back, muttering a mere ‘sorry’, watching Jaehyun hand him the pencil he needed.

 

  He avoided eye contact, slowly explaining what else he needed to do, helping him by doing some of the work for him at times. Jaehyun could only listen obediently, resting his cheek against his palm, his eyes focusing more on Taeyong than the actual piece itself.

 

  “And just highlight the cheeks a little, Add some sparkle to the eyes to make it stand out with a white marker. If you need one I’ll be happy to lend you one-“

 

  He felt his breath hitch when he noticed Jaehyun’s body right next to him. The room felt hotter all of a sudden from the contact. What was wrong with him? He experimentally moved aside slowly, away from Jaehyun. But the younger closed the space again. 

 

  “Jung Jaehyun what are you doing.” Taeyong muttered sharply, not looking at the younger boy, in fear of what would happen next. 

 

  “Mister Lee you look nice today.” Jaehyun whispered hotly into his ear, making Taeyong close his eyes tightly, hoping to God this wasn’t happening right now. Of course, sometimes his students would say he looked handsome today, usually the female students who would want extra credit or really found him attractive to the point they want to try and pursue something with him. 

 

  Jaehyun wasn’t the first one. Taeyong avoided these situations at all costs, just merely nodding and walking away every single time, not wanting to get involved. And that’s what he would do again. Taeyong stood up abruptly, avoiding eye contact with his student. He cleared his throat, awkwardly pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. 

 

  “I think that’s enough for today, Jaehyun. You can finish the rest of the touch ups without my help, right?” Taeyong said lightly, forcing a smile, barely looking up at the student who just looked at him blankly. 

 

  “It must be hard, right, Mister Lee?” Jaehyun spoke before Taeyong could walk off and leave. Taeyong looked at him, confused to what he meant, “All these students coming up to you like this, right?”

 

  “Mister Jung I’d rather not discuss this with you. I will see you in class tomorrow.” Taeyong was about to leave finally until Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. It wasn’t even a tight or firm grasp, Taeyong could have pulled away easily. 

 

  “I am happily married. I am 7 years older than you and I am your teacher, Mister Jung. Please do not intend to keep trying to pursue this inappropriate behavior with me or you will be removed from my class.” 

 

  “Come on Mister Lee, you know you felt it too when you touched my hand.” Jaehyun’s grip never tightened, but Taeyong still didn’t leave. _What was he waiting for?_ His mind screamed at him to leave already, that this pulled up so many red flags and he wouldn’t risk his career for this kid. But his body wouldn’t budge. Eventually, he left, narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun before he walked out. He had told his co-worker to close up his classroom for him, saying he had an emergency to tend to. He came home to Ten with an uneasy feeling in his chest when he faced his husband. 

 

  Yet Ten was blissfully unaware of his husband’s dampened mood as he served him his food. Why was he feeling guilty? He didn’t even do anything with Jaehyun. He had stopped something before it could happen like a proper adult, just like all the times before and felt nothing. But why did he still feel like he did something wrong this time? 

 

  Taeyong wanted to throw up when he had put even a forkful of the food in his mouth. He could practically taste the love Ten had put into the meal, as if to mock the guilt weighing down on his shoulders. He could barely even smile without it wavering as Ten sang him a ‘happy birthday’, bringing out a homemade cake Ten had made. 

 

 “You shouldn’t have!” Taeyong tried so hard to sound surprised and excited. Ten really _shouldn’t_ have. Taeyong could barely even touch him that night without feeling a sliver of disgust at himself for allowing himself to touch Ten. 

 

 A week passed since then. Jaehyun would only look at him with an unreadable gaze. Every time Taeyong would accidentally catch eye contact with him he would lower his gaze, going back to his work. Taeyong couldn’t avoid Jaehyun forever after that awkward confrontation, he was still his student. 

 

  “Mister Jung is everything coming along smoothly?” Taeyong managed to still act professional, standing over Jaehyun’s desk with his hands behind his back overlooking his work. They were currently doing charcoal  drawings this week and of course, Jaehyun’s piece was spectacular.

 

  “I’m not so sure Mister Lee,” Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong with a small grin, “Do you think you can help me with the shading after class?” 

 

  He felt dirty. He didn’t know how it all happened, how he let Jaehyun even do this when he was suddenly pushed against the whiteboard. His student’s fingers gripping at his clothed ass. And his other fingers shoved in Jaehyun’s mouth, he was sucking and licking desperately around his long fingers. He was _disgusting_. 

 

  _Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting_

 

 The only word that ran through his mind. Disgusting. 

 

 Taeyong was the adult here. He could have stopped this easily, he could even have Jaehyun suspended for even trying anything on him like this. He would still be fired anyways, a lose-lose situation for both Jaehyun and him if this were to ever come out. Taeyong was a coward, giving into his lusts. Bottoming to his fucking student of all people. 

 

  “I didn’t know you were this slutty, _teacher_.” Jaehyun’s words weren’t harsh, but the emphasis on the word ‘teacher’ really riled Taeyong up. Taeyong hated himself for feeling this way. He whimpered uncharacteristically, his cheeks turning red with slight tears appearing from the sides of his eyes, seeing his glasses start fogging up from condensation as he panted. He was so gross. Was this one of his new kinks?

 

  “Oh. You like that?” Jaehyun’s voice became teasing as he pulled at Taeyong’s hips, starting to unbutton his pants. Taeyong shook his head furiously when Jaehyun smashed his lips against his. The sounds of tongues sucking on each other was loud, besides Taeyong’s shameless moans and the clacking of their teeth. He didn’t like the kissing. It made him feel even worse. It made his stomach feel queasy, unsure if it was in a good way or not. He wouldn’t risk it. 

 

 “N-No-“ Taeyong breathed, catching his breath when Jaehyun pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Jaehyun could only admire how hot and bothered he made his teacher. Taeyong’s cheeks were bright red, his lips were swollen and his foggy glasses were crookedly perched on the bridge of his nose. Taeyong quickly wiped his mouth in embarrassment, “No.. Kissing.”

 

  “Hm. Guess you don’t want husband dear to taste me, right?” His tone was even more condescending and it became evident he wanted to rile up Taeyong even more. The elder became quiet, just watching Jaehyun sink down to his knees. 

 

  That night, Taeyong came home to Ten with a fake smile plastered on his face. Before Ten could even kiss him, Taeyong merely muttered a ‘later’ before heading up to their room and into the bathroom. Ten assumed Taeyong wanted to get ready while Ten was making dinner. But in reality, Taeyong was washing away his filthy sins he had carried all the way from work. He brushed his teeth fiercely to the point he tasted some blood from his gums. He spit out the blood, grimacing at the rusty taste in his mouth. At least it wasn’t Jaehyun’s taste. 

 

  Taeyong undressed himself, trying not to think about the warm hands that had undressed him earlier in his classroom. He was so lucky he had blinds on the doors so no one could pop in and see the school’s uptight art teacher being rammed into from behind. He also had never gotten around to setting up cameras in his classroom so it was even more of an excuse not to put them up yet.

 

  Taeyong’s mind was infested with thoughts of Jaehyun and it was bothering him at this point. He scrubbed himself harshly, he could feel the painful, angry, red blotches appearing on the surface of his pale skin that he had scrubbed. Dirty.

 

  All he could imagine was the lean figure of Jaehyun over him in the shower, his tousled brown hair wet, laying against his forehead and soft, brown puppy dog eyes looking at him. He was handsome, even in Taeyong’s imagination. Taeyong officially hated himself when his hand trailed lower at the thought of his student. 

 

 Disgusting.

 

 As weeks passed, the guilt would grow even more but Taeyong became more reserved around his husband. He was only hurting their relationship more this way. Even though his newfound affection would always be towards Jaehyun instead of Ten. Insert present day Taeyong, 3 months after he had gave in, chastising Jaehyun for not doing his homework for his other class.

 

  “You need to start doing better in these classes, Jaehyun,” Taeyong said, watching Jaehyun’s long fingers button up the large flannel Taeyong wore. Jaehyun clearly did not like this idea, grimacing,

 

  “Too lazy. It’s annoying.” 

 

  “You won’t pass this quarter if you don’t try. Art is the only class you have a decent grade in. And it’s an elective!” 

 

  “You sound like a nagging mother.” Jaehyun hissed, Taeyong pulled on his ear for that comment,

 

  “I’m 26. Of course I’d sound old, do your work idiot.” 

 

  “I miss shy Taeyongie, I don’t like old, mean Mister Lee.” Jaehyun whined, taking his seat in the back of class like he usually did before class started. Taeyong could only roll his eyes. It was scary to him how natural this all felt. He and Jaehyun had gotten closer recently, trailing off of their physical relationship. It started only because Taeyong had heard Jaehyun was failing all of his classes, gossips from the other freshmen teachers. Taeyong began to.. Worry. Why? He didn’t know either.

 

  “Okay. Listen,” Taeyong sighed, pushing his glasses up, almost fumbling with his words, “If you start to show massive improvement in your classes I’ll..”

 

  “I want one date. And it has to include a kiss.” Jaehyun proposed, smirking, looking up from his sketchbook smugly. Taeyong turned around, crossing his arms as he blushed. He was almost 30 for God’s sake, what was he doing blushing over a 19 year old’s date idea. He distracted himself, writing down the plans for today’s class, liking the squeaky sounds of the expo marker against the whiteboard. He crinkled his nose, starting to complain about Jaehyun’s proposal, 

 

  “I don’t understand why you don’t like kids your age. I’m sure people like you, you aren’t unattractive or anything. But what makes you want to go after your married teach.. er..” Taeyong trailed off, he turned around to see Jaehyun towering over him. His hands pressed against the whiteboard on either side of Taeyong, who could only stare at the younger. 

 

  “If it wasn’t so obvious, _Mister Lee_ ,” He said his name so bitterly Taeyong wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or not, “I like _you_.” 

 

  _Ah_ there it was. The confession Jaehyun had never straight up said to Taeyong, only initiating physical contact with the older. It made Taeyong uneasy hearing the words come out of the boy’s mouth. There was that queasy feeling in his stomach again. He was, no doubt, going to have to break the kid’s heart at some point. 

 

  “You don’t have to say anything.” Jaehyun said, bringing his hands down. He looked down at Taeyong who was just a few inches shorter, “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll come back when I show you how fucking cool I am passing my classes.”

 

  With that, Taeyong was left still against the whiteboard and Jaehyun walking back to his seat. The bell rang and Taeyong resumed with writing down the plans.

 

 

 

 

 

  “Am I doing good?” Jaehyun said, his voice full of mirth when he approached Taeyong who was taking a sip of his iced coffee as he typed away on his computer. He placed his transcript in front of Taeyong whose eyes widened.

 

  “Straight.. A’s..” Taeyong muttered, pushing up his glasses and holding one of the legs to see if he was looking correctly. He looked back up at Jaehyun who was smiling proudly to himself, “Wow.. How..?”

 

  “I can be smart when I’m not lazy. Anyways! Next week, Friday, find me in the parking lot near my car and we’re going to a restaurant I reserved!”

 

  “For a college student you sure do have a lot of free time to do this.”

 

  “Of course. I have you now Mister Lee.”

 

  Taeyong could only look at the younger boy’s back with a distant look on his face. 

 

_What the hell was Taeyong getting himself into?_

 

 

 

 

 

  It came the time for when Taeyong had to lie to Ten about his whereabouts so he could meet Jaehyun without his knowledge. It wasn’t very risky since Ten would be at work but he lied anyways. He told the younger he would be attending a school meeting. Ten just kissed him on the cheek ever so sweetly and told him to heat up dinner when he gets back and leaves before him. 

 

  Taeyong had driven all the way to the school on his day off with no classes just to meet up with Jaehyun. He was wary of giving the younger his address, in case Ten would come by. He made sure to not let himself be recognized as he meets up with Jaehyun in the far end of the parking lot where no one could see them.

 

  “Taeyong!” Jaehyun called, the name being foreign to Taeyong’s ears as he’s so used to Mr. Lee to him, even during their intimate moments. He quickly gave a once over around the parking lot to see if anyone heard the younger and just nodded slightly at him.

 

  “Hey Jae,” Taeyong murmured, avoiding the younger’s eyes as he climbed into the passenger’s seat, ignoring Jaehyun’s attempts to be a gentleman to open and close the door for him. It was just one night, it wouldn’t be _so_ bad. 

 

  Which was what he would say if Jaehyun hadn’t taken him to where Ten worked of all places. It was an Italian restaurant, Ten learned most of his recipes he liked to cook back home from work. He liked to make Taeyong taste new things despite his husband being picky. 

 

  Much to Taeyong’s luck, Ten ended up being their waiter. And Ten was completely furious as he dragged Taeyong from the table and into the men’s restroom. 

 

  “You lied to me!?” Ten exclaimed, his hands on his hips as he looked up at Taeyong with a frown, “I thought you had a meeting Taeyong? What the fuck?”

 

  _Shit._ _This is it_. He was going to get caught, he was going to lose his husband, he was going to lose his job–

 

  “He’s my nephew, Ten.” The lies came out so easily these days, he felt his mouth go numb as he spoke, “He.. He’s Doyoung’s kid. I wanted to spend some time with him and I forgot to tell you I was meeting up with him after the meeting ended.”

 

  His brother Doyoung had a son exactly the same age as Jaehyun, it made his skin crawl to realize he was messing with a kid the same age as his actual nephew. He couldn’t _believe_ he used him as a scapegoat. 

 

  Ten bought the lie though.

 

  “Oh!” Ten seemed relieved, “Then I’m sorry for acting out.. For a second there I thought you lied to me and you were seeing someone.. How silly of me,” He scoffed, rubbing his arm, “He’s just a kid.. Your nephew..” 

 

  But even _he_ sounded somewhat unsure of himself. 

 

  “Yeah,” Taeyong muttered, “You should get back to your shift, honey. Don’t worry so much, you’ll get wrinkles.”

 

  Ten whined as Taeyong pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead as they exited the bathroom. Ten went back into the kitchen to tell his co-workers that he would take care of Taeyong’s table for the rest of his dinner and Taeyong sat across from Jaehyun with tense shoulders.

 

  “Your husband?” Jaehyun said, obvious jealousy laced between those two words. He was just a kid, of course he’d think in such a childish way knowing Taeyong had been taken from the start. 

 

  “Jaehyun behave please. I can’t let Ten know a thing about this. I told him you were my nephew.” Taeyong said firmly, “And I’m pretty sure he’s going to be our waiter for tonight. Keep it PG.” 

 

  “ _Oh I’ll keep it PG_ ,” Jaehyun growled lowly as Ten approached them to take their order. Ten glowed happily at the two, making obvious heart eyes at his husband despite the fact that he’s been devoid of his love for months. Jaehyun couldn’t hate the man, seriously, but he was one of the only things holding Taeyong back from Jaehyun’s grasp.

 

  “What would you two like to order today?”

 

  “I’d like to order–“ Taeyong choked on his words, slamming his hand against the table furiously. Ten jumped, taken aback from Taeyong’s sudden outburst. Jaehyun looked unbothered as his eyes raked across the menu.

 

  “Coke for drinks.” Jaehyun nonchalantly said to the tiny man, closing the menu, “I’d like the Pasta e Fagioli please. Go easy on the beef.”

 

  Unbeknownst to Ten, Jaehyun’s foot has curiously found it’s way up to Taeyong’s crotch under the table and started to gently prod at the oncoming bulge. Ten just nodded with furrowed eyebrows, writing down his order, oblivious to what was happening in front of him. There was a long, white tablecloth covering the pair’s legs from under the rounded table and Jaehyun found the perfect opportunity to tease the elder. Ten turned his attention back to Taeyong. 

 

  “And you, _love_?” Jaehyun grit his teeth. 

 

 “Fettuccine Alfredo,” Taeyong cleared his throat abruptly, making sure to harshly kick Jaehyun’s foot away. The younger just smirked to himself as he crossed his legs instead of continuing to prod at Taeyong.

 

  “Will that be all?” Ten asked, writing down Taeyong’s order with ease. The two shook their heads, quietly thanking the smiley Ten as he walked away. Taeyong’s smile soon faltered, glaring accusingly at the younger boy across from him.

 

  “Jaehyun.” 

 

  “Mhm?” Jaehyun gave him a shit-eating grin, “You seem to have a problem down there, Mister Lee.” 

 

  “You can’t listen to a simple instruction to _behave_?” Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before hissing, “Now I’m hard in a public area!” 

 

  And Taeyong can’t say he was surprised when Jaehyun raised a smug eyebrow up at him with his arms crossed. Taeyong _knew_ what that look meant. They made sure there were no cameras around, no one to look at them before Ten could come with their drinks. 

 

  “Oh! Where did your nephew go?” Ten asked, placing the drinks down on the table. Taeyong was holding back from a moan spilling out from his lips as he clutched a fork, a hand resting on his chin as if acting ‘naturally’. He jolted up,

 

  “He’s in the bathroom!” Taeyong piped, feeling like he was about to explode from the lips wrapped around the crown of his cock from under the table. Ten just looked at him, puzzled, “Doyoung called. Wanted to make sure if he was .. _ah_.. Alright!” 

 

  “Of course. Doyoung’s always such a worrywart.” Ten laughed, gently touching Taeyong’s shoulder as if his cock isn’t in the back of Jaehyun’s throat right now, “I’ll be back with your food in 30 minutes. Don’t miss me too much.”

 

  “Y-Yeah! See you!” Taeyong’s grin wavered as he watched Ten leave. He let out a low hiss when he felt his stomach form into knots, clutching the edges of the table as he came into Jaehyun’s mouth. He let out a quiet moan, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t be loud. He caught his breath, his face becoming red with embarrassment. 

 

  Jaehyun came up from under the table, wiping his sinful, pink lips with the back of his hand with a satisfied smile,

 

  “I’m kind of full from eating dessert before the main course, Mister Lee.”

 

  “You are _so_ dead.” 

 

  When the night had ended, Jaehyun and Taeyong’s dinner actually went by smoothly. Taeyong ignored Jaehyun’s lingering looks though, just so Ten wouldn’t get suspicious. When Ten handed the check to Taeyong, he grinned and told him to wait for him back home and that it was nice meeting his nephew. 

 

  Jaehyun made sure the kiss that night was worth it as he cleaned all of Taeyong’s mouth of Ten and replacing it with his own toxic tongue. He left Taeyong breathless against his seat and didn’t ask for more. But Taeyong, being Taeyong, had praised him constantly as he drove him back to the school for behaving the rest of the night. He almost adored the way Jaehyun’s eyes became glossy whenever Taeyong would mutter to him, his fingers running through his hair, ‘ _You’re so good.. You did so well.._ ’ 

 

  Only two days later did Taeyong actually have to take Doyoung’s kid out to dinner, just in case Ten had asked Doyoung about spending more time with his nephew. Jeno was a quiet kid so he shrugged every time Taeyong would try to make conversation with him.

 

  Except for when he asked if he had anything interesting going on in his life Jeno suddenly blew up into a whole rant about liking two boys that were obviously into each other. Taeyong could only smile wryly. How could he judge his nephew for such a thing when his love life was even more socially frowned upon? 

 

 

 

 

  “Jaehyun? What are you doing here?” Taeyong hissed through the dark night, the sounds of crickets chirping in the background and the moonlight reflecting off Jaehyun’s face perfectly as he stood outside Taeyong’s house. 

 

  “You forgot your jacket in my car from last time.” Jaehyun shrugged, handing the jacket slung across his shoulder before handing it to a bewildered Taeyong. Jaehyun was incredibly lucky Ten was working late shift tonight or else he’d immediately shoo him away from his home.

 

  It should have been clear to Taeyong that this all went too far when Jaehyun had shown up to his house to return his jacket.  He could have given it to him at school. Taeyong knew better, he knew Jaehyun didn’t come at 11:30 at night just to drop off his jacket. 

 

  Clearly, he lost all his senses every single time Jaehyun touched him. Whether it be sensually or not, his mind became fuzzy and filled with only Jaehyun. His lips felt just right against Jaehyun’s as he moaned into his mouth, being pressed up against his door while being manhandled by the younger. He let Jaehyun hoist him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as Jaehyun rut against him. 

 

  How many times have they done this? _Twice? Thrice_ this week? He had lost count. He felt his neck get attacked by Jaehyun’s tongue, his teeth scraping against his flesh teasingly since he knew he couldn’t leave any marks. Ten would see them. Somehow it made Jaehyun want to leave some even more but knowing Taeyong, he’d never let him. 

 

  Taking Taeyong behind Ten’s back on their shared bed would suffice. All that was heard was the sound of the bed creaking boisterously under them as skin roughly slapped against skin along with Taeyong’s stuttering moans. Jaehyun felt like he would never get enough of the sight of Taeyong under him. 

 

  The sight of his mouth wide open, some drool dripping on the side as Jaehyun fucked into him hard. His glasses perched on his nose with the reflection of Jaehyun towering over him. He looked even better with the moonlight shining on him as he lost all control, his eyes squeezing shut whilst he lost himself in all the pleasure Jaehyun provided him.

 

  “ _Jaehyunnie_ you’re doing _soo_ well,” Taeyong knew how much Jaehyun liked it when the elder praised him during their intimate times, his fingers massaging his hair while he gave Jaehyun a soft smile. Jaehyun absolutely loved when the elder smiled, he never saw it enough but treasured those moments whenever he did.

 

  It got Jaehyun even more riled up as he pulled up Taeyong’s legs even higher and pressed them against his chest, folding him in half as he thrust into him at a new angle. Taeyong could barely keep quiet. They both froze in place as the door creaked open from downstairs, Taeyong felt like he was going to fucking _die_. Was Ten able to hear him?

 

  “Tae?” Ten called from downstairs, Taeyong can hear the rustling of keys, “I came during my break to leave you some dinner. You okay, baby?”

 

  “ _Fuck_ ,” Taeyong quietly moaned, covering his mouth as Jaehyun slowly started moving his hips again, his eyes dark as he gazed into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong shook his head furiously, as if warning Jaehyun to stop before Ten came up. Jaehyun just smirked, his dimples evident and smug. 

 

  He switched their positions so they laid on their sides, Jaehyun behind him with his leg wrapped across Taeyong’s waist as he continued to thrust. Taeyong almost let out a loud whine until he quickly covered his mouth. Jaehyun’s stupid hands came from behind and started messing with Taeyong’s chest to rile him up. 

 

  “Taeyong?” Ten called again, his voice sounding clearer, as if he was getting nearer. Jaehyun shushed Taeyong, kissing the shell of his ear before wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s untouched member. Taeyong’s mouth opened but Jaehyun quickly covered it with his own, messily managing to swallow Taeyong’s hot moans. 

 

  “Tae?” Ten was behind the door already, turning the knob until he stopped halfway, cursing to himself, hearing a faint beeping, “Ah shit, my break is almost up. He’s probably asleep, I’ll just leave a text for him about his food.” 

 

  Ten’s hands left the doorknob, his dainty legs making barely any sounds as he walked down the stairs. Taeyong could hear him grab his keys then promptly closing the door shut, but not loud enough to ‘wake’ Taeyong up. The pair waited until they heard the sound of the engine pulling out of the driveway. Taeyong pulling away from Jaehyun, obviously breathless. 

 

  “I’m going to kill you!” Taeyong yelled, grabbing a pillow beside him and screaming into it in frustration. He didn’t even get to come because the mood was ruined from Jaehyun still continuing even when Ten was a mere 3 seconds away from catching them. 

 

  Jaehyun could only snicker besides the older man, engulfing him into another hug until he finally had to leave at 2 in the morning. Taeyong didn’t even complain when Jaehyun had kissed him twice on the same night. 


	2. Chapter 2

 The time had come, Taeyong thought, when his.. ‘ _relationship’_  with Jaehyun would end. He had came back from the teacher’s lounge to finish printing assessments he would hand out to the students to take for the end of the quarter. He was near entering his classroom when he had heard voices in the hallway around the corner of Taeyong’s classroom. He recognized one of the voices to be Jaehyun’s. He bit his lip. He was too old for this. It wouldn’t hurt to meddle a bit, right?

 

  “This is _so_ high school, Sicheng,” Jaehyun laughed, Sicheng could only nervously smile back. Taeyong noticed the boy looked hurt from where he stood. He could only see Jaehyun’s back. 

 

  “Yeah but.. I’m not joking Jae?” Sicheng sighed, he played with his fingers. It immediately clicked in Taeyong’s head. Sicheng confessed to Jaehyun and Jaehyun had taken it as a joke. 

 

  “What?” Jaehyun said, there was no longer any sign of laughter coming from him anymore. 

 

  “I like you dude.” Sicheng bit his lip, leaning back on his heels waiting for Jaehyun’s answer. Jaehyun could only lean over and press a kiss to his friend’s cheek, pat his head and say,

 

  “Sorry ‘Cheng. I only see you as a friend. I thought you liked that bookworm.. uh, Kun?”

 

  “Dickhead don’t kiss my cheek and say that! Ugh. I gave up on Kun a long time ago.” Sicheng didn’t seem to be that hurt anymore, but he was still visibly upset with Jaehyun’s answer, staying quiet until a sudden look of realization hit him, “Jaehyun.. It’s Mister Lee, isn’t it?”

 

  “Hm?” 

 

  _Fuck. Were they found out?_ Taeyong was beginning to panic. 

 

  “Why are you so hung up on liking that teacher? He’s married and older than you I don’t.. Understand.” Sicheng was frustrated now. Taeyong could hear Jaehyun sigh,

 

  “I think he’s worth it.”

 

  “Don’t say I didn’t warn you when he breaks your heart big time.”

 

  “Don’t worry. I was rejected a long time ago.” It was Jaehyun’s turn to sound upset. Taeyong could feel his heart stop.

 

  Why? Why should he care about him unintentionally rejecting Jaehyun? That was fine wasn’t it? Jaehyun wasn’t expecting anything from Taeyong besides being someone to bury his dick in at times. But why did Taeyong feel so horrible about it?

 

 

 

  “Tae.. Sweetie,” Ten called from the kitchen, turning down the radio blaring some hip hop that Ten enjoyed listening to as cleaned around the house. He had just finished washing the dishes after their quiet dinner, he couldn’t help but feel wary. He was feeling unsure, it’s been 5 months since Taeyong has been acting strangely. He noticed Taeyong had not been kissing him, had not been embracing him nor touching him intimately for months now. 

 

  He grew worried, a tight feeling in his chest that maybe Ten did something wrong for Taeyong to start avoiding him. Was he being too clingy? Taeyong had been acting up since his birthday.. Did he accidentally give Taeyong food poisoning when he had made his birthday cake? Ten wondered with a hurting heart, what did he do to Taeyong to make him feel like this? 

 

  Then there was a slight idea that maybe, just _maybe_ , Taeyong was.. _No_ , Ten shook his head. He trusted Taeyong, he knew Taeyong would never betray him like that after the years of trust they built. _Right_? 

 

  “Yes Ten?” Taeyong came into the kitchen with adoring eyes and Ten wasn’t sure if it was genuine or not. It had gotten to the point where Ten was questioning some of Taeyong’s actions but blamed it on himself. 

 

  “Are you cheating on me?” Ten blurted out, his chest constricting when he realized that wasn’t what he _meant_ to say. He wanted to ask if he did anything wrong and ask why Taeyong had been avoiding him. His heart felt like it was collapsing in two when he saw Taeyong’s hesitance.

 

  “Ten, you know I love you.” Taeyong said finally, yet the sentence felt wrong, “I’d never hurt you in that way.”

 

  “Then why won’t you touch me anymore? Why do you avoid me? I feel like shit sometimes when you don’t even kiss me properly, you know. I just want to know what I did wrong, Taeyong. Did you find someone better than me?” Taeyong could feel Ten’s oncoming tears about to burst as he spewed out his string of insecurities one by one.

 

  The elder quickly pulled Ten into his arms, trying his best to comfort his husband as he felt wetness on his shoulder. He tried, for Ten. He pulled him into a soft kiss, ignoring the saltiness of his tears mixing in with his saliva. He could only hope as he gazed at Ten crying out in ecstasy underneath him that it would distract him for awhile. That it would distract his insecurities until Taeyong figured this all out.

 

  Taeyong held Ten close in his arms that night, feeling his ears prick as he felt Ten press his nose into his collarbone for more warmth, his chest flush against his. He woke up a giggling Ten again in the middle of the night to press open mouthed kisses against his neck. 

 

  In the end, he chose Ten. 

 

 

 

 

  Taeyong tried to ignore Ten’s unconcealed excitement over his new co-worker Johnny teaching him more recipes to cook for Taeyong. How Johnny was kind and understanding of Ten, how they were growing closer as friends and invited him out to karaoke with his other co-workers. He asked Taeyong if he wanted to come along as he sat on his lap, begging him to come and get out of the house. Yet the elder man shook his head, saying he had reflections to grade. 

 

  Ten realized in the moment what was happening as Taeyong rejected him once again. He could only warily smile back at him, knowing exactly where this was all headed soon. He climbed off his lap, saying he was tired as he begrudgingly walked up to their bedroom. He grabbed his phone and shut the bathroom door almost furiously, locking it as he pressed on Johnny’s number into the phone, sobbing about how he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

 

 

 

 

  “Jaehyun I think we should end this.” Taeyong spoke, his eyes not tearing away from the computer in front of him as he typed away entering grades. It was early in the morning, Jaehyun kept his routine of visiting his teacher before school to spend time with him. Said student looked up from his work, tilting his head to the side, obviously confused. 

 

  “Why?”

 

  “That Sicheng kid is nice isn’t he?” Taeyong said, biting down on the tip of his neon green pencil’s as he squinted at his student’s small, digital names on the screen. He could hear Jaehyun coming out of his seat, the sounds of his footsteps stopping next to him. 

 

  “You’re jealous. You heard Sicheng confessing to me the other day.” Jaehyun stated, because he _knew_. He could read Taeyong like a book. Taeyong did not face him though as he continued to peck at his keyboard. Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed, obviously frustrated at his teacher’s lack of response.

 

  “Are you feeling bad after I told Sicheng you didn’t feel the same way about me? Because it’s not stopping me, Tae. I know how you really feel.”

 

  Taeyong’s nose twitched.

 

  “You’ve submitted your piece to the gallery, right? I got a call earlier, you got in.”

 

  “Tae–“

 

  “Is it so hard not to think like a child for once Jaehyun?” Taeyong suddenly said, finally turning to look up at his student, “I am your teacher. We both have separate lives to lead! You want to always be in a secretive relationship with your teacher? Then what? Just get your heart strung along for years and get broken in the end? I can’t reciprocate your inappropriate feelings, Jaehyun. I know it’s my fault for going along with this, I’m the adult here. But don’t make this hard.” 

 

  “That’s not true,” Jaehyun weakly muttered, it was the first time Taeyong had seen the younger so vulnerable. His eyes were glossy and he could tell his heart had shattered at Taeyong’s words. How he was right, “I was the one who wanted you first. But I know you feel the same way as me Taeyong. I’m in love with you.”

 

  “Jaehyun _get out_.” Taeyong stomped his foot, the younger just shook his head stubbornly. 

 

  “You can’t even deny it Taeyong. And you know it.” Jaehyun growled, pressing Taeyong into the familiar position that always had the elder to his knees against his desk. It was risky. It was too close to the time for his first class to start for a quickie. And Taeyong was trying to let Jaehyun go before he hurt the younger even more. 

 

  “One more time.” Taeyong’s voice cracked, his fingers curling on the edge of his desk, “One more time. And this is all over, Jaehyun. But not yet.”

 

  He’d never thought he’d be in this position growing up, but what sane person would? He grew up pursuing art, wanting to be an art teacher, painting Ten whom he met in high school and made him his muse. He grew up wanting to marry Ten, the love of his life. 

 

  Until the train wreck named Jung Jaehyun came crashing into his life. Jaehyun, a spoiled rich kid who can pay his way through his education, who got whatever he wanted because that’s the way he was raised. Jaehyun who fell in love with his teacher of all people because Taeyong was _his_ muse. When he walked into his art class out of curiosity to see if Taeyong actually knew about art, because so many art teachers were just _posers_. 

 

  And Taeyong knew plenty, his artwork was as beautiful as he was, painting his emotions clearly onto his canvas. The tones and moods he used just _spoke_ to him, as cheesy as it sounded. Jaehyun fell in love with it. He wanted Taeyong so badly but the man was just way too out of his reach. He knew Taeyong would never become his, long before finding out the man already had a ring on his finger. 

 

  Taeyong pulled away from Jaehyun. Shaking his head and pointing at his seat, the younger glaring at him before stomping over to his seat in annoyance. He knew he wanted to touch him now but it wasn’t the time, his teacher had a job to do. Taeyong sighed, running his hands through his hair as more students started flooding in the classroom. 

 

  He pushed up his glasses, gingerly smiling at every student greeting him as they walked past and into their seats. Jaehyun obviously fuming in jealousy the whole time he was in his seat. 

 

  It took Taeyong 45 minutes to let himself fall into Jaehyun’s embrace one last time right after class. Locking the door with a heavy burden on his shoulders as he looked at Jaehyun expectantly waiting for him. _He was the worst_. He even let him kiss his lips without complaint. 

 

  His bare chest was pressed against the marble of the floor as he felt the feathery but wet touches from a paintbrush up his spine. Jaehyun’s warm hands touching him lovingly as he painted across Taeyong’s pale back, as if he were his canvas.

 

  “You’re so beautiful, Taeyong.” Jaehyun whispered, whisking the brush across Taeyong’s back as he thrust into him from behind. Red, purple, black strokes against his slim back. He didn’t know how he would explain to Ten why he had paint on his back but he focused on the boy above him holding an ugly, twisted face as he cried. Because Taeyong would never be his.  

 

  “Such a child.” Taeyong whispered, running his nimble fingers along Jaehyun’s pale face as he pouted, clinging to Taeyong. 

 

  _Taeyong was Jaehyun’s masterpiece_.

 

—

 

  Jaehyun stopped showing up to Taeyong’s classes after that. Taeyong only found out a month later through his gossiping co-workers that Jaehyun had transferred schools. But not just any school, a prestigious art school overseas he had been accepted into after his piece gained mass attention during the gallery showing. 

 

  Taeyong remembered, through the midst of their taboo relationship, that Jaehyun had been working so hard on his piece yet he would never properly show Taeyong what it was. Because it was a surprise, he would show him at the gallery. Though Taeyong didn’t attend, he felt like he was a coward and a disappointment as an art teacher. The air was still awkward between them at that point. He wondered if things would be different if he hadn’t broken it off with Jaehyun, would he had gone?

 

  He never saw the piece. Up until after the gallery closed he was given the piece, requested from Jaehyun before he transferred since he wasn’t able to take it before the gallery closed. The canvas was covered with a beige cloth when he had brought it into his classroom.

 

  Taeyong had never taken it off. He never had the courage to look at what Jaehyun had put his sweat and tears into in the midst of his presence in the same classroom. It took him another 6 months just to finally tear off the cloth after numerous questions from his students asking why he has never hung up the piece. 

 

  He’d always say he’d get around to it but he was just busy. He was busy trying to salvage what he and Ten had left and busy ignoring he was ever graced with Jaehyun’s existence. 

 

  The man wasn’t shocked, in fact, it’s like he already knew what to expect behind the cover. It still didn’t stop him from miserably gazing at it and choking on his spit when he realized the whole canvas was covered in _him_. 

 

  How Jaehyun had gotten away with it without the questioning gazes from the other teachers, even the head of the school, when he unveiled his work, was a mystery to Taeyong. He gave him credit, though, he had made Taeyong look ethereal it almost didn’t even look like him. 

 

  It was free from the blemishes Taeyong had on his actual face, but it added characteristic to the painting. His sloped, round nose being prominently shown off with the light hitting his face as if he was some angel facing heaven. When he was ironically far from it. Jaehyun had captured his side profile’s naked body basking in the sunlight with colorful flora around him. 

 

  Taeyong’s eyes couldn’t process how beautiful Jaehyun had drawn him simply with Prisma Colors of all materials. He couldn’t even describe the whole picture in detail, it was too complex for even Taeyong. He couldn’t hang this up for his students to see, it’d be too obvious. So he hid it away again. 

 

  That was when he realized the whole piece was created to show how Jaehyun thought of Taeyong for as long as he’s known him. Some kind of beautiful, untouchable angel. Taeyong wasn’t sure how to feel about it as years passed since he last saw Jaehyun. He could only feel himself grow red in embarrassment every time he peeked at the canvas. Perhaps he had come to conclusion that indeed, he may have safely chosen Ten in the end but his heart chose Jaehyun all along. 

 

  The man busied himself with work, painting his emotions out and sketching whatever he had left of Jaehyun in his memories. His soft hair that Taeyong liked to pat in encouragement, his unevenly pouty lips, eyes, _anything_ just to rid Taeyong of his longing.  

 

  His husband unfortunately noticed. Not of Taeyong’s lingering infatuation with his former student, but Taeyong’s disinterest in him. It’s not like the man didn’t try, he tried everything to make it up to Ten for ignoring him for so long and making him feel like he’s done something wrong. But there was a breaking point to every one.

 

  Ten shortly divorced him after a year since he’d seen Jaehyun, saying it was obvious their chemistry had dissipated and that he found someone who he thought was definitely the one. Taeyong did not for sure know who but he had an inkling it was Ten’s co-worker, Johnny, whom he grew closer with since Taeyong’s detachment from their relationship. It kind of hurt to realize that he wasn’t the one for Ten all along but Ten wasn’t the one for him either. 

 

  Something in Taeyong knew Ten was conscious about the affair with Jaehyun before, he just kept quiet about it. And Taeyong would really never forgive himself for hurting Ten so horribly when occasionally he saw his ex with his new boyfriend. Ten’s smiles never quite reach his eyes when he greeted Taeyong. And he understood it wasn’t _just_ because of the rift in their relationship. But also because of Taeyong’s dishonesty and unfaithfulness to someone who gave him the world, failing to do so back.

 

  Honestly Taeyong did not know if he would ever see Jaehyun again. He doubted it, the boy was leading his own life like Taeyong had told him to. He was thousands of miles away from Taeyong, probably with someone his age this time and shared the same passion for art as he did. Taeyong would grow to forget about his feelings for Jaehyun, it was bound to happen.

 

  Yet God had a funny way of messing with him sometimes. When the same tall silhouette of Jaehyun appeared at his classroom door. His dimples deep as he grinned down at the shorter man sitting in his seat. Taeyong felt the wind get knocked out of him by just looking at the younger. 

 

  “5 years and you still haven’t turned in your final art project, Mister Jung.” Taeyong mused, his glasses laid at the tip of his nose as he typed away on his computer, making a powerpoint on Greek art for his class next week. He could practically hear Jaehyun’s annoying smile from where he sat. 

 

  “Taeyong.” Jaehyun breathed, his heart stopping when Taeyong’s sharp eyes caught his line of vision. Taeyong could only smile gently before turning off his computer,

 

  “Let’s get out of here, yeah? I don’t have any other classes for the day.”

 

 

 

  It was awkward. Of course it was, they hadn’t spoken a word to each other for 5 years, which was kind of a long time for people to change. Taeyong suggested they hit up some nearby diner to catch up, instead of immediately falling into Jaehyun’s arms as only a younger Jaehyun would imagine. Taeyong could tell Jaehyun was itching to hold his hand, say something, kiss him or anything just because he had obviously never gotten over the silly crush he had on his teacher. 

 

  They were seated and they still hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Just some lingering looks that they were never able to share before as their eyes scanned through the menu. Taeyong noticed how matured Jaehyun looked now, it’s only been a few years but it felt like forever. Jaehyun’s hair was now gelled back and an ashy blonde, he had lost the full cheeks he had back when he was 19. His jawline was stronger but his protruding, deep dimples Taeyong liked to poke were still there.

 

  Taeyong still looked the same. Jet black fringe parted across his forehead but he had let his hair grow out a little. He needed a haircut but it was no use to him as he had no need to impress anyone. He’d rather look like some kind of hippie than have any more unbearable awkward encounters with people wanting to hook up with him. In Jaehyun’s eyes, he was still beautiful just as the last time he saw him. 

 

  “How have you been?” Taeyong asked, breaking ice between them first as his order of his plain, iced coffee with no sugar arrived. It was bitter, just the way he liked it. He played with the straw between his teeth nervously under Jaehyun’s gaze, he still managed to make Taeyong feel buttery inside. 

 

  “Good. I came back for a job opportunity here.”

 

  “Oh! That’s good!” Taeyong said, his eyes sparkling in genuine interest, “What are you aiming for?”

 

  “Art teacher.” Jaehyun said carefully, “I’m hoping to get a job as an art teacher. But for now I’m applying to be an assistant until I’m able to.”

 

  _Oh_. It should have dawned on Taeyong sooner, when Jaehyun had come to his small classroom after years, half expecting Taeyong to still be there and hoping it was _him_ with the job opening for an assistant. The other half expecting Taeyong to have gotten up and left to do something more worthwhile and it was just some new, 50 year old art teacher needing extra help because her arthritis was getting worse.

 

  Jaehyun had come back for _him_. 

 

  Taeyong had never even known Jaehyun’s major, he never dove into Jaehyun’s personal life to ask about Jaehyun’s future, what _he_ wanted to do besides nagging him on his schoolwork. He always thought about himself more than Jaehyun. 

 

  “I’m sorry.” Taeyong blurted out. His cheeks burning in embarrassment when he spoke out of turn, he could barely even keep eye contact with the younger man, “I’m just.. I’m sorry for everything.”

 

  “I forgave you a long time ago.” Jaehyun hummed, taking a sip of the cold, sugared soda he had in his big hands before muttering, “I wish things could have went differently.” 

 

  “I wish they did too Jaehyun.”

 

  It was quiet for a moment. 

 

  “Taeyong I’m still.. Not over you. I kind of have to say that before you hire me so you don’t have to be uncomfortably wondering.” 

 

  “And who said I was going to hire you hotshot?”

 

  Taeyong stubbornly tore his eyes away from Jaehyun as he grabbed his forgotten iced coffee and took a long sip from it. Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. Taeyong took a deep breath, holding back from stepping on Jaehyun’s toes for ever making him feel like this. 

 

  “You haven’t changed a bit.” Taeyong whined into the palm of his hand, “Of course I’m giving you the job. And _not_ because you think I’m fond of you. Because I want my students to see your work.” 

  

  “How long did it take you to look at my masterpiece, Tae?”

 

  “6 months. The buildup was worth it.” Taeyong’s thinned lips quirked up into a smile, “It’s beautiful. I’m sorry again, I didn’t attend the gallery to look at it. Just think it would have been a little suspicious you put a drawing of your teacher naked in front of a hundred people and said model was there to see it.” 

 

  Jaehyun mirrored the smile, his eyes folding into crescents when he noticed Taeyong’s rosy cheeks, and by the looks of his pretty fingers, there was no ring. 

 

  “Is it possible we can forget these past few years ever happened? I want to start fresh with you, Taeyong. We don’t have to rush into anything but I don’t think I can stand being away from you any longer.” 

 

  Taeyong raised his eyebrows, feeling his heart hammer against his chest at the younger’s words. He would not get his hopes up, as he didn’t think he was deserving of a fresh start. If Jaehyun was offering, he guessed he should take the chance to actually get to know the younger before delving into anything deeper. After all, 5 years was a lot to cleanse away what they had before but it wouldn’t hurt to try again.  _Differently_ this time. 

 

  “Fine by me.”

 

  Jaehyun was no longer the immature kid that Taeyong once knew as they started talking again, he was not his student anymore, he was just regular Jung Jaehyun pursuing an art career as Taeyong was. His personality was still boisterous and somewhat annoying to Taeyong but it was endearing. He was someone Taeyong could properly fall for and be friends with freely without feeling guilty or as if he was doing something wrong.

 

  He found himself enjoying Jaehyun’s obnoxious laugh and grin he never appreciated back then. And so did Jaehyun, appreciating how he made the older man laugh and almost spit out his coffee.

 

  Though slowly, Taeyong could feel himself gain butterflies all over again when Jaehyun had smiled down at him before they parted ways. Knowing he’d have to see those infectious dimples around more often.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx for reading and i hope this ending sufficed its sorta happy ending/open endedish,,? ehh,, leave ur comments and kudos!!1!


End file.
